


my only sunshine

by smileydoge



Series: Elemental Soulmates — Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, My AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileydoge/pseuds/smileydoge
Summary: In a world where soulmates are determined by elements displayed on your body, it’s never really sure unless you truly know the person.Kageyama and Hinata have grown closer since their first year of high school. The two are best friends and constantly around (and thinking of) each other. Hinata’s hand of quartz and Kageyama’s face dotted with a little sun on his cheek, the two will go to their families and friends to figure out the way they’re feeling.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Elemental Soulmates — Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054193
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread ˏ₍•ɞ•₎ˎ

Kageyama and Hinata’s second year of school at Karasuno High School, they’d just lost their precious third years, Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi. The whole team didn’t quite know what to do without them. 

All the two seemed to know was practice, practice, practice. Day and night, all summer, through the heat, through the wind and sirens. Whether it be receiving, spiking, setting, diving, they did it all; Improving their personal skills while pushing the other. 

It was a flawless system, their competitiveness forced them to be better than the other—while maintaining their “equals” status. They were closer than ever, not only in athletic skill, but in friendship as well. 

Not after long, they seemed attached at the hip, inseparable. Rivals on the outside but best friends to their core. 

“Kageyama, do you have an answer for 29?” Hinata asked, laying stomach down on the carpet of his friend’s bedroom. 

“No.” He said, short, just as normal. “Can’t figure it out.” A small frown, as well. 

They paused, both not speaking—Looking at each other with understanding eyes.

“Call Tsukishima?” Hinata suggested. His eyebrow raised, and he gestured to his friend’s phone.

“Unfortunately.” The ravenette reached for his phone, took a picture and sent it to Tsukishima, clicked on the contact he’d rarely ever had to use. 

It rang once.

It rang twice.

A third time.

“What do you want, Your Highness? What may I ever do to p-“

“Shut up about that, what’s the answer for the question I just sent you?”

A long, loud, laugh. Kageyama pulled the phone from his ear. “You’re dumb, I see! I’ll message it to you, loser.”

“Thanks.”

He hung up the phone and sighed, “Why do you make me call him all the time?”

“Hey! We know he doesn’t read messages unless they’re from Tadashi. Plus, I called him last time.” 

“At least he doesn't refer to you as your highness.”

“He calls me a shrimp!”

“Because you are a shrimp!”

“Take it back!”

“No way.”

“Take it back or I won’t spike for you!” Hinata threatened.

“Okay, then I won’t set for you.” Kageyama said nonchalantly. 

Hinata paused what he was about to say, and stared blankly at the teenager in front of him. Kageyama stared back, the same empty expression as usual. 

Suddenly, his frown turned into a smirk, leaning back on his hands. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Hinata asked, sounding a bit hurt.

“Duh.” He looked down and tried to hide his obvious smile; Hinata took pride in being able to make the ever so cold and empty Kageyama smile. 

He remembers the first time Kageyama had laughed at anything Hinata had done, it was towards the middle of their first year—They had been walking together to get to their houses, walking side by side, making light volleyball conversation.

Out of nowhere, Hinata fell flat on his back after tripping over an uneven piece of pavement, his hand had collided against the ground as he fell, creating a loud, annoying noise, as the pavement cracked under his hand.

“Ah FUCK! Ah, shit, ouch, holy shit- Fuck,” Hinata wheezed, the wind knocked out of him. He was so caught up in his own pain, that he didn’t notice Kageyama laughing to himself. When he looked up, his chest lightened and he didn’t seem to feel that pain, he just watched Kageyama’s face as he continued to chuckle, finally getting a good look at him. 

He was finally able to look at Kageyama experiencing real joy. His eyes squinting shut, his hand covering his mouth slightly—Hinata wishing he’d move it so he could just see his smile—the way he had dimples because of that smile. The sun, on the right side of his face, illuminating his features perfectly through the night’s darkness. 

It seemed to shine brighter that night.

Hinata snapped out of his thoughts, “Stop it, Bakayama! It’s not funny! Crap! I broke the sidewalk. We have to tell the police…”

Kageyama continued to laugh, the more Hinata talked, the harder he’d laugh. 

“You-“ He broke out laughing again, “You broke the fucking sidewalk!” He couldn’t seem to stop, his chest bubbled with enjoyment while he attempted to speak. “Your rock broke the pavement!” 

This continued for a while before Kageyama finally calmed down, tears falling from his eyes. 

“God, that was the dumbest shit I’ve ever seen.” 

“That’s never happened before. It can’t pop a volleyball but it can break pavement?!”

“Apparently.” Kageyama let out a small chuckle. “Let’s go to the station.” 

“Hello, ma’am, uh, can I talk to somebody?” Hinata looked more nervous than he should have been. 

“Yes, sweetheart, I’ll situate you with an officer.” 

“Officer…” Hinata questioned when the woman walked away. 

“Alright, son, what happened here? You look a bit scuffed up.” The officer sat down in front of the two teenagers. His glance towards Hinata looked almost suspect, like something was worrying him; refusing to look at Kageyama.

With all of the attention towards him, Hinata stuttered over his words, partially laughing at himself. “W-well, you see… Uh, I, um,”

“Excuse me Shoyou—You, can you please step outside.” His latter comment was directed towards Kageyama. 

“What?” 

“What?! Why?” Hinata asked.

“You’re obviously nervous around him. Please step outside.” 

“Sir, I’m his best friend.” He paused, “He took a fall outside of Karasuno High School while we were on the way home and his rock-“ He grabbed Hinata’s hand and showed him his soulmark. “Yes, you see? His rock broke some pavement.” 

“O-oh.” The officer stood there.

“Please don’t judge me based on how I look.” He sighed and let go of Hinata’s hand.

“I didn’t think my hand could break the pavement. It doesn’t break volleyballs, no reason for it to break the pavement.” Hinata chuckled. “This guy had a fit over it. He couldn’t stop laughing.”

“Because you looked dumb!” 

“I was in pain!”

Hinata now looks at Kageyama on the daily and sees that smile he’s adored since then. He finds himself going to grand efforts to make him smile, trying to get him to laugh without covering anything—Trying to find the most genuine emotion in him that he could. 

They continued to study in quiet conversation until Hinata was eventually called by his mother to either get home or stay the night.

With them still having loads of homework and projects to complete, he opted to stay the night. It wasn’t too difficult, he’d just take one of Kageyama’s shirts and return it on Monday or whenever he could. The shirts were several sizes too big, but were comfortable to say the least. He wouldn’t admit it, but he preferred those shirts to his own. 

This time, Kageyama threw him a black t-shirt, that looked normal when he’d thrown it, but upon further inspection… “Setter soul? You’re gonna let me use this one? It’s like, your favorite shirt.”

“So?”

“I don’t know… I thought you’d want me to wear something older.”

“Haven’t you already used that one?”

“No!”

“Okay, whatever. Just wear it.”

“Oh, okay.” 

Hinata stripped as Kageyama walked around his room, doing various things to tidy up, changing his own clothes as well. He went for basic, a t-shirt and sweatpants, as opposed to Hinata, just wearing Kageyama’s big shirt.

“You’re small.” Kageyama looked his friend up and down upon his observation.

“Thanks for reminding me.” Hinata threw back. Kageyama put his hand in Hinata’s orange hair and ruffled it a bit, almost mocking him for his height. “Do you wanna fight?!” 

“No, not really.” He then grabbed his hand, the one with the rock. “You remember our fight in first year? I know you do, but your rock didn’t cut me or hurt me at all. What’s up with that?”

“Don’t know.” They sat down on the bed, still hand in hand. “I used to accidentally cut kids in preschool. I mean, I haven’t hit anybody since then, so I half expected it to cut you.”

“You were trying to cut me?”

“No, I was trying to hit you. I just kind of forget about this stupid thing sometimes.”

Kageyama raised and lowered his hand over it, watching as the rock shifted between slightly sharp and dull. “Weird. It won’t cut me, but it’ll break straight through concrete. Hm.”

“Weird.” His laugh was almost nervous. “Cool though. This means no more fighting.”

“Alright, that works for me.” Kageyama laid down on his bed, his body over the blankets. “Can you get the lights?” 

“Yeah, sure thing.” He jumped from his spot on the bed and shut off the lights, as he walked towards the bed, he watched Kageyama stare at the ceiling. The illumination gave Hinata just enough light to see his piercing blue eyes soften up as he looked towards him. 

“It doesn’t turn off. You know that.” 

Hinata laid down next to him, “I wonder what would turn it off…” 

“Death probably.”

“Oh.”

“If you want complete darkness just hunt down my stupid sunshine soulmate and murder him, or whatever.” He chuckled to himself.

“Does the light ever bother you?”

“No, not at all, actually…” He paused. “I’ve never been in complete darkness, so, in all honesty, I’m a bit scared of it. It’s comforting. Good knowing there’s somebody out there for me.” 

Hinata rolled to his side and pressed his thumb to the sun, Kageyama didn’t seem to mind, partially sinking into the touch. As he brushed against his skin, he noticed the sun glow brighter, pulsating through the harsh darkness the longer he kept his hand there. 

Kageyama wasn’t wrong. The light was very comforting.


	2. audacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama has his entire day cut out for him... with intense and world-breaking thoughts in his head and his family of three women there to poke and prod, it's going to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter 2! i hope you guys enjoyed part 1, and i really hope y'all enjoy part 2. i have several prewritten parts and there will be MORE SOON! have a wonderful day lovelies, happy reading x  
> -ellie <3

Kageyama woke up to a warm body in front of his own. More precisely close to him. Way closer than when they’d fallen asleep. 

The last thing he remembered was Hinata putting his hand on his face, it lulled him to sleep almost instantly, getting possibly the best sleep he’d had since infancy. He woke up with orange hair in his face and Hinata’s hand in his hair. 

Despite what he wanted to think, he was extremely comfortable. Waking up to somebody who fits perfectly next to you, somebody who’s warm with soft skin and hair… He never wanted to move. 

“Bakayama…” Hinata spoke sleepily, looking up to meet Kageyama’s gaze, eyes half-lid. “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long. Like, fifteen seconds.”

“Super.” Hinata shifted away from Kageyama, and the latter hoped quietly that he’d move back, letting him bask in their closeness for one second longer.

From what he’d picked up, Kageyama realized that Hinata just seems to be a cuddle bug. Not only is he always close to him, but he’s close to others as well. The way he hugged Sugawara close every day for the last three weeks before they parted ways, how he’d even been able to sneak in a few gentle touches from Kiyoko. 

This irking part of Kageyama, though, hated that he wasn’t the only one oh so close to Hinata. He realized at some point that everybody was close to Shoyou, that’s just who he was. While it was a big step to allow a friend to touch him so endearingly, softly, it was normal for Hinata. It’s what he’d always done. 

“Tobio!” A voice yelled from downstairs, a female voice, urging him to respond. 

“What?!” He yelled back, louder than Hinata had expected. There was no reply. “What do you want?!” He yelled again, before promptly getting up and walking downstairs to his family. “Ayami, what is it?” 

“Your friend stayed here?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Shoyou?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I meet him?!” She smiled sweetly, her left eye gleaming in the light—a crystal called Ajoite, a gorgeous ice blue color. “He’s always here, and you always talk about him, but I’ve never met him.” 

“Because you’re never home.” He chuckled lightly, grabbing an orange from the bowl in the middle of their counter, peeling it carelessly.

“Okay, well can I meet him now?” She spoke again.

“No.”

“Please!?”

“You’re an embarrassment.”

“Ouch,” She winced playfully, “But please?! I won’t say anything embarrassing.” She pleaded.

“No need, I’m right here.” Hinata emerged from behind the stairs, messy hair and Setter Soul t-shirt covering his body.

Ayami smiled widely, walking over to Shoyou promptly. “Hello Hinata, I’m Ayami.”

“Hello!” He smiled, bubbling. He had a strange feeling of comfort around the woman. “Wow, your soulmark is beautiful…” 

“Oh! Thank you, yours is too.” She grinned.

“Yours is so pleasing! Mine is just a hassle sometimes,” He smiled, “I broke some concrete last year with it.”

“Don’t say that, think of how your soulmate would feel… She’d be so sad that you thought it was a hassle.” She frowned, even through the, what was supposed to be tense, conversation, the two kept the air light and happy.

“Um, well, I don’t think he’d be too upset… Some soulmarks are just inconvenient. Obviously I love my soulmark, but when I cut kids in preschool and break concrete, it’s a bit disturbing.” He chuckled, not noticing how Ayami’s eyes widened as she looked at Kageyama. He blushed, and he didn’t know why. “Either way, your soulmark is gorgeous…”

“Thank you… Also, random thought, you seem like the person to listen to—“ Their conversation continued, talking endlessly about the music they listened to, even bringing up their favorite shows. 

Kageyama watched as the two of them enthused about their interests, a small smile across his face. Watching Hinata’s face light up as he talked about things Kageyama couldn’t even begin to understand.

“What’s with that face Tobio?” Another woman asked him, walking beside him and leaning against the counter. 

“I’m not making a face.”

“Yes you are. You’re smiling.” 

“I don’t smile.” 

“Shut up, edgelord.” Her tone turned to a whisper, “You like him, don’t you?” She grinned, looking intently at Kageyama, waiting for his response.

He turned his head and looked at Hinata, his smile, his hair, the way he carried himself, him bouncing from excitement, the way his small frame looked in the oversized shirt…

“Nah.” 

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“No. I don’t.”

“Your face is fire hydrant red, Tobio!” She quietly exclaimed, trying to get her point across while keeping their conversation hidden.

“Honami, you’re a liar.” 

“No I’m fucking not! You’re just dumb.” She approached him closer and put a hand on his forehead, weaving her hands through the front of his hair. “Don’t make me do it.”

“Please don’t…” The woman didn’t let up. “Can you at least make it warm this time?” 

Honami yelled from his sass, drenching his head in an instant, water dripping from his hair onto the floor. He stood there quietly as Hinata and Ayami looked at him with shock on their face.

“Hey, at least it was a bit warm this time.” 

It had been about five minutes; Kageyama and Hinata made their way back up to the room, his hair still dripping wet. His shirt was damp as well, Honami had really gone overboard this time. 

“So, um, what exactly happened?” Hinata asked shyly, sitting on the bed as Kageyama stripped his shirt off and towel dried his hair. 

He stumbled a bit, “Uh, she was just, uh, interrogating me, and I guess I sassed her a bit, which I honestly don’t know how it was considered sass.”

“Oh,”

“Like, I knew she was gonna do it either way, so I just asked for it a bit warmer… Ask and you shall receive, I suppose.”

Hinata watched as he dragged the towel across his head, low rise sweatpants exposing his entire torso, from his collarbones, down to his v-line, he found himself staring. 

Kageyama didn’t stop him, he just looked back at him in confusion. Honestly, he didn’t know why Hinata was staring, but he continued drying his hair and stretching his back.

“Hello… Earth to Hinata…” He spoke softly, waving his hand in front of his own chest, easing Hinata back to reality. He’d been staring for a couple more seconds until Kageyama wanted to start talking with him again. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”

“Why were you staring?”

“No reason, just thinking.”

“Alright,” Kageyama started, sitting down on his desk chair, not even bothering to put on a shirt. 

“Yeah,” Hinata yawned. “Don’t you have to go to a wedding today?”

“I do. Not too excited about it.” 

“How come? You know the people, right?” Hinata smiled, “Weddings are fun. There’s a lot of good food, too!”

Kageyama signed and scratched behind his ear, “I do, and I guess. I just think the actual ceremony is boring. Cool, your dad walks you down the aisle, what’s the big deal?”

“I guess, but I think of it more as witnessing the moment that two people are securing it forever. It’s neat.” He seemed to gush, smiling to himself and glancing at Kageyama from time to time.

“Marriages don’t last, idiot.” 

“Have you ever seen soulmates get married?”

“I don’t know, to be honest. Don’t think so.” 

“Don’t even start, then! Seeing two people who are made for each other get married is just…!” He made a series of squealing noises and toppled down onto the bed, covering his blushing face.

Something about that made Kageyama’s heart skip a beat, “Since when have you been someone romantic?”

“Always.”

“And I didn’t know this, because…?” 

“Just something we haven’t talked about, I guess.” He smiled, bright as ever. He looked down at his phone as he received a message, “Oh, mom’s here.” He stood up with his bag in his hands, and stopped by Kageyama for a second, running his thumb across the sun once again, seemingly reminiscing about last night… “See you Monday.” 

Kageyama Tobio was not known for his impeccable style, usually only wearing t-shirts and shorts, so when he’s asked to dress up for special occasions (such as weddings) he can’t do it himself.

To get straight to the point, he’d be lost without his sisters. For the rare occasions he’d go to a wedding, or a nice dinner, he’d have Honami and Ayami there to dress him up.

“Honami, you can’t put him in things like that! He looks ridiculous!” 

“Oh, shut up! He looks fine. It’s more on par with his regular style, anyway.”

“He looks like a criminal! You can’t send him to a wedding looking suspect! Tobio, what do you like best?” Ayami asked, obviously frantic. She had five dresses in her arms and a limited amount of time to try them all on before their mother beckoned their presence in the cold food aisle. 

“Not to take sides or anything, but the neck sweater and the long coat-thing are my favorites.” Kageyama said with no hesitation.

Honami laughed out loud, a short and boisterous HA! as she’d once again proven her sister right. “Checkmate!” 

“Fine, whatever! I don’t even care…”

He was wearing that same grey turtleneck sweater, trench coat and trousers he’d purchased that day, the only fancy getup he’d ever be excited to wear. It covered him up completely, and also made him look more mysterious than usual—Which seemed to be a common theme his sisters followed.

“Why is Kageyama the attractive child?” Ayami complained towards her twin sister, Honami. She sat on the far right side of the car, the front seat unavailable due to an excessively big wedding gift.

“The younger child always gets the looks, I’m telling you!” Honami spoke across her brother, leaning forward.

“...So by your logic, you’re the ugliest?” Ayami smirked and side-eyed her sister.

A long pause in the car, only the quiet buzz of the radio behind them.

“Don’t talk to me ever again.” Honami stated sarcastically and looked out the window.

“Ayami, don’t be rude to your sister.” Their mother spoke, peeking at her children in the rear view mirror. 

Honami huffed, “Tobio started it!” She crossed her arms.

“No I didn’t!” He shoved his sister. He was forced in the middle seat despite being physically bigger than all of those in the car.

“Yes you did! You had the audacity!” Honami half-shouted.

“The audacity for what!?” Tobio yelled back.

“The audacity to be a man!” 

“Children… Stop yelling. Compose yourselves. Don’t embarrass me,” Their mother joked, “We’re here. I was friends with them forever. Don’t ruin this for me.” 

“Hey, how have you known both of them for so long, and they’re just now getting married?” Ayami asked as they got out of the car.

The woman sighed, “Well, they met in high school, didn’t think they were soulmates, even though everybody else knew, and never pursued anything. It’s kind of sad, really, they met when they were just teenagers and had to wait until they were fourty to get married…”

Kageyama thought about that, how she’d implied they’d wasted so much time without each other. 

For no reason in particular, his mind wandered to Hinata, how his sun felt warm every time they’d touched—How warm he felt whenever he’d caress his face so gently… 

A strange thought crossed: What if that meant they were soulmates?

Immediately, he shook that notion from his head. Never would he ever think of Hinata Shoyou in a romantic light—Ever. Not one romantic thought of that bouncy, happy, bubbly, shiny boy would ever cross his mind. 

It wouldn’t happen when they slept in the same bed, not when their hands touched while walking, not on the volleyball court, not now, not ever. 

Except… Maybe…

The thoughts kept pushing as the wedding continued, as he sat down in a chair next to his mother, as he watched the couple walk down the aisle, as the couple shared their vows and tears. 

His entire head was flooded with romantic thoughts of one Hinata Shoyou.


	3. i think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the wedding, Kageyama has some struggles with his feelings, and his sisters are there to help.

It was almost painful, the thoughts he’d been having. They’d slept in the same bed the night prior, which he’d deemed a total invasion of privacy. If Hinata knew—Which he didn’t, and will never—He’d feel violated and taken advantage of. 

The real problem was that he couldn’t find a reason for it. He couldn’t make sense of this miraculous burst of feelings he’d gotten. It didn’t make sense to him, he’d gone almost an entire year of being close, emotionally and physically, to him, and this was the first sign of any romantic feelings. Was it Honami this morning? The way Ayami had bonded with him so quickly? The touching of his face? The cuddling? He didn’t know.

So, after only a couple minutes of internalized debating, he’d decided to never bring it up ever, to anyone. 

He tried his best to push aside the thoughts while the wedding continued, but surrounded by so much happiness and love, he found it so, very, hard. 

“Tobio, you alright? You’re quiet.” Ayami sat down beside him, her dress shaping to her body delicately.

“What?” He spoke short, pretending he didn’t know he was sulking, his hands crossed in front of him as he looked at the woman beside him.

“You’re more reserved than normal. Sitting off to an unreserved table? Come on, Tobio, talk to me.” She was worried, holding Kageyama’s two hands in her own.

“I’m okay, just a bit tired. Bad time to be tired… At a social gathering.” He kept his lips formed to a line, blinking slowly. “I didn’t sleep much last night.” he lied.

Ayami raised her eyebrow and nudged his arm, smirking. “Wonder why…”

“Not like that, weirdo. Just couldn’t sleep.” 

“Sorry about that, Tobio.”

“It’s f—“

“This is sooo boring!” Honami plopped herself down in a chair, her hands coming down on the table with a plate full of food. “No fun music! No dancing! No games! No embarrassment!”

The other two sighed and silently agreed, they were all quite bored. “We’re here for mom, so let’s just get through this for her, alright?” Ayami smiled at her unenthusiastic siblings, giving a quick thumbs up.

“Why is she the bubbly one?” Honami asked Kageyama, giving a snarl and nasty look towards her twin sister.

“I don’t know, but it’s totally unfair. Why can she see the bright side of things? Why can’t she see this shit the way we do?” Kageyama replied, leaning back in his chair.

Ayami huffed, “Why do you two have to be so dark and brooding? Ever thought about that?”

The two stayed silent for a second, pondering.

“No.” they said in unison, resulting in a discouraged sigh from Ayami. 

“Okay, Tobio, what’s going on?” Ayami asked again, “I don’t believe you didn’t sleep—Mainly because I checked in on you guys last night and you were knocked out.”

“Creepy.” Kageyama tried to deter her point.

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to get some food with me, but no! You were too busy cuddling with your not-boyfriend to come with me.” She whispered, as to not distract the others in the area.

“That’s exactly it, he’s not my boyfriend, and he never will be! I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with my not-relationship!” He whispered as well, but an aggressive whisper.

“Hello? Hello everybody! Let’s have a toast for our lovely bride and groom tonight, alright?! I’m the bridesmaid…” The woman continued on, giving too much explanation for what she was going to say.

“I remember ever since high school, Ayano has always looked at him with a different sparkle in her eyes. I think I saw her staring at him all day, every day. Ever since then, I knew they were for sure soulmates.

“Even though it’s not my place to tell people who their soulmates are, I always knew these two were going to be forever. So, they dated in high school and split up, much to all of our disappointment.” The crowd agreed. “But it only took them 20 years to realize that they were, indeed, meant to be. And I think that says something... Even though we may be old, it’s not too late to find the one for us. Love you Ayano.” The bride gripped her hand with tears in her eyes, the two shared a long, deep hug, even after the best man started talking.

Once again, Kageyama was shoved into a flurry of thoughts about Hinata, falling down the endless spiral of feelings. He felt that crazy rush from the idea of them being soulmates. 

“Fuck” He whispered to himself softly, leaning back and hiding his face in his hands. The best man continued his speech, people laughed and gasped while he sat back.

Ayami leaned over, he was prepared to shove her away because of her incessant prying, but she said, “Just talk to me when you’re ready, Tobio. I know it’s hard.” She leaned out, paying attention to the speech and interacting as any person would.

And yes, he would talk to her when he was ready. But now he was, most definitely, not. 

shoyo =͟͟͞͞•̫͡•ʔ  
how was the wedding?!?!?!?!?!?! :O

tobio (´−｀)  
boring.

tobio (´−｀)  
didn’t know anyone there.

shoyo =͟͟͞͞•̫͡•ʔ  
too bad :(((( if i get an inv to a wedding soon ur my +1 :D gonna show u what a fun wedding looks like

shoyo =͟͟͞͞•̫͡•ʔ  
(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

tobio (´−｀)  
k whatever u say.

shoyo =͟͟͞͞•̫͡•ʔ  
u wanna hang out n practice tomorrow ?? i can bring back ur shirt lolololol

tobio (´−｀)  
ok

tobio (´−｀)  
10.00 am

shoyo =͟͟͞͞•̫͡•ʔ  
OK! c u then !!!!! (ᗒᗨᗕ)

Kageyama cringed at how much Hinata’s energy showed through text. Honestly, Kageyama was a bit nervous for that day, it’s the first time they’d hung out since he’d started thinking of Hinata in a different light. Still, he knew he’d get some good volleyball practice in, anyway.

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled from across the outdoor court, Kageyama arrived a couple minutes before he did, and was sitting on a bench on his phone. “Sorry I’m late.” He apologized.

“I was late too, no worries.” He stood up, watching Hinata walk towards him, bouncing in his step. 

They started off with light stretching over casual conversation. 

“How’s Natsu doing?” He asked, “Last time I was at your house she was gone.”

“She’s alright, she started preschool this year. They grow up so fast.” The redhead smiled, looking at Kageyama from the side. “She’s a toddler, though. Very needy and emotional.”

“My sisters never stopped being like that,” he chuckled, “Not sure if that’s a girl thing or my sisters being losers.” 

“Your sisters aren’t losers, you are.” He joked, standing up and placing his hands on his hips, watching as Kageyama did the same. 

The other teen sighed, “If I’m a loser, you’re one too.” He walked over to his bag and grabbed a volleyball, he initiated and they passed back and forth.

“Oh, you’re right, huh… Well, I guess we’re losers together, then.”

They continued to practice, running through their normal two person drills. The two hardly had to communicate about volleyball, they read each other’s minds; all Kageyama had to do was point in the general direction and Hinata would follow and do exactly what he was supposed to.

Tobio didn’t think much about that until now, how in sync they were. 

Maybe that’s a sign… Maybe they’re soul—

He tried to stop the thought then and there.

But he really, really, thought about it. The fact they barely had to communicate, the way they read each other’s minds and bodies… Either he was more talented than he thought, or they were perfect together. 

A few hours passed, it was now around two in the afternoon, the two boys were exhausted, sweating and out of breath.

“Nice job today, Kageyama.” Hinata smiled wide, his words genuine. The ravenette nodded at him, reciprocating the words. “Seriously, your sets were like…” Following that, he made some ecstatic childlike noises, which Kageyama somehow understood.

“Thanks, you’re improving a lot.” He spoke as a genuine compliment.

Hinata’s voice got quiet, softer, “Thanks.” They went silent, and Hinata was staring again, this time Kageyama was extremely aware of it. “Oh, um, I have your shirt! I wore it for a bit longer after I left ‘cause it was so comfortable.” He dug through his duffle bag and pulled out a wrinkled ‘Setter Soul’ t-shirt.

“Thanks, I’m glad it was comfortable.” He could still picture him standing there, oversized shirt and legs bare, arms folded towards his head in a tired, stretching motion. Fuck, no, not now, stop thinking like this. He scolded himself, trying his best to keep his thoughts under control; as for now they were only friends, and nothing more.

“I can see why it’s your favorite shirt. It also kind of smelled like you, so I found that kind of neat.” He chuckled.

“You know how I smell?”

“It’s not weird, you know! I spent a lot of time in your room and bed the past couple of days.” Kageyama stayed silent. “Don’t judge me.” Another pause. “You’re judging—“

“I’m not judging, why would you ever think such a thing?” Kageyama gave a small smile, flipping his hair from his eyes.

Hinata shied away, “We’re not talking about this anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re making it weird!” Hinata yelped, his eyebrows furrowed as intense as he could, grabbing his duffle bag and walking away from the picnic table they were at.

“How am I making it weird! I didn’t say anything!” 

“Whatever, Bakayama, let’s just go.” Kageyama caught up with him and was looking at him, expecting Hinata not to notice. “Stop looking at me!”

Tobio didn’t respond, just looked in the other direction with his nose up. He took note of Hinata’s blushing face, and took a bit of pride in that thought.

“Are we going to your place?” Hinata asked, leaning slightly so he’d be able to see Kageyama’s face. 

“Yeah, why not?” He took a deep breath, preparing himself for an entire evening of trying to forget about his feelings until the clock struck twelve.

It started off fine, they got some lunch and ate while watching whatever was on television, Honami and Ayami were wandering around the house, leaving them alone (for some reason). 

After that, they went up to Kageyama’s room to hang out for a bit, Kageyama laid on his bed while Hinata sat near his feet, both on their phones, browsing through whatever they could find. 

What seemed like out of nowhere, Hinata shifted and laid a hand on top of Kageyama’s chest. Now is definitely not the time, Hinata Kageyama thought, giving Hinata the side eye.

“Uh, what’s up?”

“Nothing.”

“Why do you feel the need to be touching me, Hinata?” He gulped as he tried to steady out his breathing; The beating of his heart could be felt from across his whole body—Which meant Hinata could definitely feel it. 

“No reason.”

“There’s a reason to everything,”

“There’s no reason.” Shoyou insisted, his left hand slowly trailing up towards his friend’s face, gently dragging his knuckles against the soft skin, up to the vibrant, pulsating light that was Kageyama’s soulmark.

Kageyama was suddenly tired, “Why do you feel the need to be touching me right now, Hinata…?” He questioned, his eyes drooping, he reached his own hand up towards Hinata’s in a last minute attempt to save his consciousness, but failed and passed out right there; Holding hands with Hinata Shoyou.

This wasn’t what he had planned, he was supposed to be just hanging out with his friend while making light conversation, hanging out like two teenagers do. Instead, the boy touched him one time and he was out like a light. 

An unidentified amount of time passed, “Rise and shine, sleepy head!” Hinata smiled, his shine too much for Kageyama to handle.

“Don’t do this to me,” He whined, still tired, “Don’t make fun of me.”

“But it’s so easy! Are you that touch starved?” Part of Kageyama wanted to not answer, but even half asleep he had too much pride.

A sigh, “No, I’m not touch starved, dumbass. I don’t know why whenever you do that I fall asleep,” 

“Is your soulmark like an on-off switch?!” Hinata continued to joke with him, running his hand through his friend’s hair gently.

“No, it just lights up. It doesn’t have any mystical powers other than just lighting up, so I’m not sure why it makes me pass out.”

“It’s my new party trick!” He readjusted his hand on Kageyama’s face, dragging his thumb across the sun, stifling the light. Reluctantly, Tobio leaned into the touch.

“Stop it,” He grumbled, “The fuck is up with you and touching me..?”

“You seem to enjoy it, even if you deny it. Plus you’re kinda…” He paused, but never continued.

“I’m what?”

“An idiot.” Hinata dragged his hand down to Kageyama’s chin, before lifting his hand off and continuing to his other activities.

Why does he have to touch me so much, Kageyama thought, sitting up and trying his best to tame his messy hair. I’m not really complaining, but I’m probably gonna lose it one day. 

“What time is it?” He asked, voice croaking from speaking at a normal volume.

“Four-ish.” Hinata replied, adjusting his place on Kageyama’s bed. It seemed like he couldn’t keep a grin off his face, his eyes still shining. 

“I slept for like an hour?”

“Yeah,”

“What were you doing?” 

“Oh, um, I just kinda… Sat here and did nothing.”

“That’s boring,” Kageyama started, “You could have just left me here, you know?” He chuckled a bit unintentionally, the thought a bit painful in retrospect.

“You look like you needed some sleep… And the fact I’m the one who can put you to sleep instantly! I feel so special.” Kageyama rolled his eyes at that comment. 

“You’re not that special, Hinata. Not with me at least.”

“Well, I beg to differ.”

“Then beg, it won’t change anything.” Kageyama stood up and stretched out his back, and watched as Hinata seemed to think about something.

“Nah, I’ll let you think that for now.” He smiled brightly, moving towards the bag he’d had since the morning. “I’d better get going, I have to walk today, and I can’t leave Natsu alone when my mom goes out.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow.” Kageyama watched as the orange haired sunshine walked out the door. He inhaled deeply, sitting back down on the bed and thinking about the last couple of hours. 

A long pause…

“Ayami!” Kageyama yelled.

“What?!” She yelled back, just as loud.

“Can I go in there?”

“What?!”

“Can I go in there with you?!”

“Sure!”

So, with that, Kageyama walked through the hallway into his sister’s room and saw her laying on her bed with her phone in her hands. He laid down next to her, both looking directly at the ceiling.

With a sigh, he grabbed his sisters hand, squeezing it tightly with his own, his eyes blank with thought. “I think I found my soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for long wait lovesss,,, hellllllla writers block :(


	4. pretty sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATS UP uh, sorry.  
> i kinda left the hq fandom for a while (super toxic, for me), and i'm sooo sorry for not updating :'( i'll try my best to keep this up, cause it's something i truly love doing xxx

Ayami sat there for a second, processing her brother’s words. She didn’t want to say the wrong thing, because if she did it could seriously change his life. But she was so incredibly happy for him. She sprang up into a sitting position and looked at her brother, her hand still tightly clasped with his.

“You’re not serious…” She smiled at him, anxiously awaiting his response.

“I think I’m serious…”

A huge, huge smile across her face, she hugged her brother tightly and barely allowed him to move. Kageyama himself, though, wasn’t so sure if this was as good a thing as she was making it out to be. He was scared, to say the least. And finding your soulmate was a big deal, and even thinking that you found your soulmate can be 10,000 issues waiting to happen. 

“I’m not super sure, though, Ayami. I-I really don’t want to rush into things, and I don’t really even know if it’s true, all that I know is th-”

“Is it Shoyou?!” She smiled at him, interrupting him.

“Listen, I don’t know if it is 100,000% Hinata, but I’m pretty sure it is…” His tone sounded questioning, like he was asking himself about it. “Seriously, though, I don’t really know what to do… Because he’s my best friend, right? I can’t just go prancing into school one day and be like ‘Oh, you’re my soulmate now stay with me forever!’ because that’s just straight up weird.” He sighed, sitting up and putting his face in his hands. “I’m so confused… I know he likes guys too, and so do I, people have been suspicious of us for the past year and I just… I don’t know.”

“Tobio, it sounds like you really like him, obviously, and even if it’s not soulmate levels of affection yet, I think you two would be a great fit to each other. I also suspected you two when I first met him. He seems like the complete opposite of you, which is something you seem to need to stay balanced.” She paused. “So, tell me. What made you think it was him?”

“I have a strange pull towards him, I guess. He just constantly keeps me interested and I seriously like him. A lot. And, you know, it’s funny. Whenever he touches the sun, I get really drowsy… And I pass out. I just did. And, I just keep thinking about how whenever he’s around me, I can tell that the sun shines brighter in the dark. You know? It never goes out, and whenever he stays the night, it’s just more warm and bright than usual.” He rambled, and when he noticed he was doing so he shut up quickly, as to not say too much.

“You can keep going, Tobio… I totally see where you're coming from, and I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Ayami. I just, I don’t know how I can compose myself around him, you know? I feel the urge to just be close to him all the time, but that’s sus.” He smiled, “I just want to be with him all the time.”

“Tobio, the composure thing is just something you’ll learn over time, and I’m sure he feels the same way. Just don’t rush things, okay? I know it’s tempting but it can make things overly difficult.”

“Okay. Thank you so much…” He hugged his sister once more and stayed there for a second, feeling content while wrapped in one of his protectors arms. He then moved from there into his own room, shutting the door and doing some homework.

11-27-2020  
“I can’t believe it’s already almost December.” Hinata laughed, his hands swinging beside him as he walked down the sidewalk, his hands freezing in the cold. His breath showed in white puffs in front of his face, and he felt a strange bliss being bundled up in thick jackets and scarves. 

“Yeah, and it feels like it is already, with this weather.” Kageyama sighed, the hot air creating a cloud in front of him. “Well, even then, it’s my fault for underestimating the weather despite being poked and prodded by the women. I will admit that wearing a sweatshirt was not the wisest decision.” He smiled to himself. The chatter ended there for a few moments.

“You’ve heard about the whole Coronavirus thing going on, right? It’s kind of freaking me out…” Hinata smiled to himself. “Think they’re gonna cancel school?”

“They might. But that’d be hard. We’d have to separate for a while.” The thought kind of peeved him. “Like, quarantine. At least that’s what I’ve heard my family talk about.” 

“Yeah.” Hinata replied, going silent. “You know if that happens we can’t see each other for, like months…” He spoke in a melancholic, almost dreadful, tone. The cold felt like it stung when Kageyama took a moment to reply. 

“We can facetime, and stuff.” His face was straight on, but his thoughts were everywhere--fuck, that would suck. Not being able to see Hinata is like living without the sun. He sighed and jumped back a bit at the natural use of that comparison. Yikes.

“Well, yeah, but…” Hinata sighed and stopped walking, his hands tightly kept in a fist at his side. Kageyama stopped as well, looking down at him, worried. The smaller boy looked up, his eyes shining and his cheeks flushed. He moved in closer and looked up at Kageyama.

The latter grabbed onto his friend’s arms and looked at him softly, he could sense the sadness in Hinata’s mind and it hurt to think about it. His hands gravitated from his arms up to his face. 

“Kageyama, your hands are warm.” Hinata put his hands over his friend’s and leaned into the touch, his smile prominent. “It always throws me off guard.” He let out a pleasurable sigh, opening his eyes and staring at Kageyama in the eyes… He stared back.

The taller boy’s heart was racing and it made his body sweat anxiously. “Hinata, I…” He sighed, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Hinata’s. “There’s no easy way for me to say this, but…” 

They felt their faces getting closer and closer, their breath fogging around them, heating the atmosphere. 

Before they got any closer, Kageyama paused, he felt Hinata’s readiness and was intimidated by it.

A sharp inhale. “I’m sorry, nevermind.” He fake-chuckled and let go of Hinata. “Sorry…”

“Why are you sorry?” Hinata asked, his attitude already swapping from the soft, intimacy it had been previously. “No reason to be sorry, that happens all the time.” He smiled.

“What? No it doesn’t.”

“Yes, it definitely does. You’ve just never said anything, or even acknowledged it, I guess.” He put his palm on the back of his neck, the gloves soft against the tender skin.

“Oh, I’m sorry for those times, too.” He kept a straight face.

“It’s alright, Tobio.”

“Tobio?”

“Oops…?”

A pause. “I don’t mind that.”

They arrived at Kageyama’s house to sleep over once again. To an outsider, these two practically lived with each other, and to an insider--they were addicted to each other. Neither of them felt like spending any time apart. It was after school almost every day, staying overnight on weekends; and if not that, they were texting the whole time.

Neither of them really cared to acknowledge the rumors much, everybody naturally thought they were an item because nobody hangs out with someone this much and isn’t madly in love with them. Which is partially true, because they were most definitely madly in love with each other, but couldn’t tell.

So for now, the two of them were sitting on Kageyama’s bed doing almost nothing. Kageyama’s laptop played an anime they both had seen at least 20 times, they sat close to each other, half watching the screen, half thinking about the other (how cliche). 

“I’ll never really understand why Bakugo is like that. Just set your ego aside and give Midoriya a chance to express his concerns and feelings.” Hinata sighed, his shoulders tucked under Kageyama’s arm as he laid his head on his friend’s shoulder. 

“It’s hard to put your pride aside sometimes, Hinata.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you.”

“Yep.”

Shoyo yawned and his body went almost limp. “Are you tired?” Kageyama asked, dragging his fingernails softly against Hinata’s arm.

“Yeah.” he responded. Kageyama settled them both under the blankets and matched Hinata’s gaze, turning on his side and staring into his eyes. Hinata pressed his nose to his friends, closing his eyes. 

“Shoyou,” His voice was quiet, and he closed his eyes as well. “A-are you okay?” 

“I’m always fine, when you’re here.” He tilted his head and leaned in closer. He drew in a shaky breath and leaned in even closer, their lips a fraction of an inch apart. Kageyama’s hands were shaking, one of his hands on Hinata’s hip, subtly lifting up the fabric and gently touching his skin. 

Hinata leaned in again, their top lips were touching and Kageyama froze.

He froze.

His body tensed up and Hinata noticed.

“It’s okay, Kageyama.” he nudged their noses together and he went back to simply staring. “It’s alright,”

The blue eyed boy looked into his friend’s disappointed eyes, “I keep doing that, I said I’d stop.” He chuckled softly.

“I did it this time, don’t worry.” He looked at every feature of his friend’s face and stared at the sun. He planted a small kiss on that spot and watched as Kageyama grew drowsy himself. 

“Ah, fuck you… Why do you do this…” 

“Becuase I…”

And Kageyama was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
